Robin's Angels
by MidnightSorrow
Summary: Based on the movie.They're brilliant, they're beautiful, and they work for me.My name,is Robin.A man needs the help of the angels and causes lots of trouble.Sucky summary i know


**Robin's Angels**

_**Prolouge: Brilliant beautiful and work for...**_

_**I was watching the movie and i thought it would be interesting to do a mimic of it with Starfire, Raven, and Terra. And guess who plays Charlie!**_

A large plane was flying through the clouds with people busy chatting away noisily. A man with long red hair was looking around himself uneasily. He looked down the aisle and heard the people chatting away.

A flight attendant was talking about a womens complaints about the chairs, to another attendant.

"And then I said 'It's not that the chairs have gotten smaller, it's your ass that's gotten bigger."

A nun asked one of the other attendants about a bottle of scotch.

Down in the intersect between first and second class a man dressed in festive orange colors, walked out of the bathroom and attempted to go into the first class area.

The stewardess stooped him and spoke rudely.

"Excuse sir but this area of the plane is resricted to first class only."

"Looking for this?"He said handing her his ticket.

"I'm sorry sir would you like anything?"

"Scotch, straight." He said walking past the stewardess.

He stopped at the finicky man and sat down. The man looked at him and looked at him p and down.

"I hear birds can't fly this side."he said.

"I hear only angels can."he said looking at the man with red hair.

"Give me the stuff."he said to the man in orange.

"Where's the bomb?"he said taking out a bag of white powder.

"I am the bomb."he said unzipping his jacket slightly revealing a bomb with two minutes left on it.

"Damn, another movie based on an old TV show." The festive man said.

"What are gonna do?"the other man said.

"Leave."

"Funny."

"No it isn't." the one in orange said.

The man grabbed the one with the bomb and dragged him over to the emergency exit and threw themselves out. The man guided them through the air as the bomb man screamed like a sissy girl.

A helicopter nearby was manueavring to stay in one spot. A person dressed in black jumped out and glided to the two other people. She ripped open his jacket and got the bomb off him and threw it up and it went off which pushed them down farther. The one in black finished guided the other man down with her parachute. He dropped him down the boat below with a blond girl in a white bikini turned back and looked at him through her shades and smiled.

"Nice flight?"she said laughing.

The girl in black removed her helmet and shook her purple locks around to relax herself and her almond shaped lavender eyes looked at the blond and smiled revealed pearl-like teeth. The other person landed and looked at the man that screamed and listened to him scream.

"You crazy bastard!" He shouted at him.

The other person spit out something and spoke with a totally different voice.

"I think you mean 'crazy bitch!'" He said removing the mask revealing fire red hair and emerald eyes.

She listened to the man scream more and she rolled her eyes and joined the two other girls and smiled.

"Damn, I hate to fly."she said and the two other girls laughed.

"Who are you crazy people!?"the man shouted and they just ignored him.

_Once upon a time there were three very different little girls._

_This is Terra_

The blond drove around on her driving test on two wheels with her large braces shining in the light with her screaming with glee.

_This is Star_

The red head landed her horse and turned to the press and smiled as the judges presented the jockey with flowers and a trophy.

_Raven_

She lit her cigarette in the girls bathroom at her highschool and flipped off the camera.

_Who grew up to be three very different women_

"And making her a five day champion on jepordy, winning over 400,000 way to go Terra."Mr.Trebek said to Terra shaking her hand.

_They all have three things in common. They're brilliant._

Star walked amoung many astronauts walking to the space craft. She smiled with her head high.

_They're beautiful_

"I'mma be on you like a bad rash cause I hear you give the most trouble!" the sergeant said screaming at Raven. She was in a boot camp and hated it. The advisors were getting on her nerves.

_And they work for me_

"You think you're so tough?! Well you ain't nothin in he-"The sergeant yelled before Raven knocked him out with a single punch.

_My name is Robin_


End file.
